Never Forget & Remembered Book
by Lazy Creativity
Summary: Alex has found a way to keep both her new and forgotten memories from leaving ever again. It's just she has never told Worrick or Nicolas and hides it. One day Nic finds it.


Nicolas just came back after finishing his many jobs of the day. Alex and Worrick have not arrived yet, so he took this as a chance to sit and read in the upstair living room.

Don't get him wrong. He didn't hate Alex; it's just he wasn't use to her yet and, anyway, it was hard to get close to her... when there's still that memory of Veronica fresh in his mind. His hand clasps tightly into fist. Yeah, they weren't going to see each other much for awhile.

After changing, he walked to the bookshelf to find something of interest. Through the corner of his eye, he saw something faintly shine from between the bookshelf and the wall as the last rays of the sun disappeared. Filled with curiosity, Nicolas pulled out a semi-thick spiral notebook with "Never Forget & Remembered" It could only be Alex's since Worrick could remember anything, he himself cannot write in cursive even if his life depended on it, and she has memory problems. 'I wonder what she wrote in this and why she is hiding it?' the swordsman thought yet could not find an exact answer.

The first thing he sees as he opened the book was a page filled with only Worrick. It had his partner's many expressions with and without his eyepatch and even a whole body picture. At the very top was the initials N.F. All of it was hand sketched with great precision and detail.

Nicolas could not have imagine that Alex had such amazing talent. Then again, she might not have either until she had zoned out and did it unconsciously.

In the back of the image, was almost a bio of Worrik along with her opinions. He chuckled when she wrote, "He can be such an idiotic pervert that I wonder how an angry husband has not barged into the house." The asian knew that blue eyed woman cares for the blond and thinks of him almost like a older brother. That was why they were so close after a short period of time.

Now he was sitting comfortably sitting on the couch intent on looking through more. Funny how he was trying to not think of her and here he was, thinking of what she'll draw and say next.

The next was a full page of himself. There were more full body images rather than expressions. All the whole ones had the same expressions but had different clothes and stances. She seemed to take more consideration out of his body language rather than his words and looks.

Nicolas wondered how Alex knew this much about him since he would constantly avoid her, but it explained somethings. Like this one time where they were both downstairs and after glancing at him once, she hurriedly finished what she was doing and went up. At first, he thought that she finished everything already but after looking around, the floor still needed to be swept and mop. He then believed that he scared her off, but now it seemed that she observed him getting uncomfortable and left him in the one place that was considered his.

He was surprised when he looked at his bio. The page wasn't as full as Worrick's but still had an suprising amount. When he glances at the 'Favorite Food' section, the man's teasing grin shown itself. Alex wrote how she'll make greatest food he has ever taste, so he will never say that it was "So. So." ever again. He could imagine her face in an angry pout, while writing this.

In the 'Opinions' section, the black haired woman wrote, "He's scary," which didn't surprise him but it was a bit saddening. He already knew that she was scared, but it still hurt anyway. Nicolas always saw her tense in fright every time he shown his joy for fighting and avoided her for it.

The man was going to flip the page until he saw what else she had to say. "He's even more weird though, in an interesting way. Nicolas seems to like teasing people a lot that it's similar to an older brother messing with his younger siblings, especially with Nina. That's right! He's a head taller than me! If I didn't have my heels, I'd reach his chin. Isn't he asian? I know that I'm both japanese and chinese but I'm still black! Noooooo... TT^TT"

He another chuckle escaped his lips. The swordsman didn't consider that Alex wanted to know a little more about him other than being a twilight. It was comforting. Just thinking that she saw him as not only scary but human took an unknowable weight off his shoulders. (He was also quite happy that he was actually a head taller than her.) Though, it also seemed that she was more afraid that he would come home without an arm rather than his addiction to fighting.

Half an hour passed as Nicolas looked through most of the pages. Alex has seen so much in her short time with them. Every passing moment was precious to her even if it was the same every thing. There were even some from her past. One was of her baby brother younger than ten. It took the swordsman a couple of pages to reach those and it helped. If he saw a man with similar features to the small boy, he could bring him to her. She shouldn't stay in this place anyway.

After sometime, he finally understood what the initials were at the top. N.F was Never Forget and R. was Remembered. There is a page that had A.N.F at the top and understood what it meant immediately. Barry was on that page; there was only three small sketches of him at the top with a small personal bio beneath it. That was the only page that was folded over itself too. He knew that she didn't want to remember this man for the rest of her life but at the same time needed to know her struggles, so it doesn't haunt her. He didn't read it

Nicolas was nearing the last of the filled pages. Upon turning, he froze. It was that house... That damn house from twenty-two years ago. It was sketched as usual with great detail at a sideways view point. His scar on the right hand began to painfully throb as the memories of that day invaded his mind.

Trembling, he turned the sheet and, as she now always seems to do without her even being there, she surprised him. A closed eyed asian boy was having his bloody nose cleaned with a handkerchief by a small child.

It was quite comical, really. The boy appeared to be in a silent and confused panic as his face was smashed in with a handkerchief. The young child's hand, which had to be Alex's, was straining to even reach the boy's face through the tall fence. Of course, Nicolas wanted to laugh to his hearts content, but he could sense someone coming up. Quickly, he put the notebook back in its place and ran downstairs. He did, however, leave something behind.

Alex and Worrick arrived him at the same time. They were talking about their day before reaching the door, and she couldn't help but giggle at the blonde's face when he talked about one of his jobs.

After taking their coats off, the woman's eyes landed on the katana leaning by the stairs going down. It was strange since Nicolas never left his trusted weapon anywhere unless he was taking a shower. Even then it was still close by. Worrick seemed to see the blade too."Well that's strange. Nic never forgets about his blade even when he's in the bath. I better take it to him before he has an episode." he jokes as he grabs the sword.

Before he could start walking down the stairs, a small tug stopped him. Turning, he observes how Alex almost seems like a young child with her head down and ears tinged red. "Umm, would it be ok if I took it to him?" she bashfully says. The blonde couldn't help but chuckle as the blue eyed woman turned even redder. Patting her head, he replies, "Sure. It would be such a waste if I can't turn him into a gigolo because he doesn't like being around women. Hehe." She knew that he was kidding but that didn't stop her from deadpanning.

Seizing the katana, Alex boldly walked down the stairs until she stopped at the bottom. Her movements began to move cautiously as if she was trying to gauge whether or not the swordsman, would be mad with her having his blade.

Worrick chuckled again. It was so cute observing her act around with his partner. She always tried to talk and interact with him but still respected the deaf man's personal space. He wished they would be on good terms already, since he knows that once they get to know one another, they would be most comfortable.

'It was odd though,' the young man thought, 'Alex is handling the blade as if it was as light as a feath-'The eyepatched man stopped abruptly. The sword didn't weigh a ton but was still pretty heavy. Enough that it took awhile for him to get use to, yet she was lightly holding it with one hand. 'I sincerely hope that her memories don't lead to more sadness than it she has already been through,' he sorrowfully sighed.

Downstairs, Nicolas was working on some crutches before using his weights. He stopped midway after seeing Alex slowly step towards him. "Umm, you left this upstairs leaning on the wall and thought you would want it with you." she said as she held out his blade. Gazing for some time, he sat up and slowly took his blade.

There was an awkward silence as usual before she stuttered, "I-I was thinking of making dinner today instead of ordering out. Do you want something specific that you want me to make? " An eyebrow rose as he curiously stared at her. She never really asked him what he wanted, so he was wondering why now. _Food Section: I'll make the greatest food he ever tasted, so he won't ever say "So. So" again!_ It just popped into his mind.

Alex gave a sound of defeat. 'I knew he wouldn't answer but at least I tried.' she wearily thought. The blackette was going to grab some pans until she heard a gruff reply. "MiSo sOuP." Spinning around, she stared at him in awe as he went back to crutching. The man never replied to her attempts at conversation before and it quite amazed her. Maybe he was opening up a little now.

A warm smile worked its way towards her face as she said, "Got it." Turning back around, the blue eyed lady happily pulled out all the necessities for making the soup. In her happiness, she didn't witness the small smile and blush the swordsman was giving.

**An Hour Later:**

"Alex that soup was the greatest! If we had more money I would have you cook all the time." Worrick enthusiastically exclaimed. A giggle was her only responds as she pick up their dishes to bring down. Nicolas ate downstairs as always, so she had no clue whether he liked it or not.

She was able to catch him before he went to take a shower and asked, "Hey Nicolas. Was it good?" He gave her only a glance before signing and closing the door. A dark cloud whooshed over her head in depression. 'It was... so so..., huh?'the blackette thought as she internally cried.

Before he closed the door, Nicolas caught a glimpse of her state. 'She was right. I do like teasing people.' he thought as he savoured the last drops of miso soup on his lips.


End file.
